Dark Born series: Act II: The Liar and the Black Cat
by Rasaxe
Summary: Nick and the others are back on sea where they arrive to an island where they meet a born liar, but it seems that he aren t the only one.
1. Chapter 1

**Act II is up and running. Get ready to see the Great Captain Usopp and the crew's reaction to him. I recommend reading "Enter the Dark Born" and Act I before reading this story and I also recommend reading One Piece on the sideline. Why you ask? Because it´s awesome and you follow this story better.**

* * *

Nick woke up a couple of hours after and was told by Luffy about how they had docked at an island filled with rare animals and how they met a man stuck in a chest while he slept.

"Seems like I missed an adventure, huh." said Nick.

"Yeah you did." said Luffy.

"Hey you! Nick!" said Nami.

"What?"

"You promised to explain what you did back there, right?"

"Right!"

Nick began to explain his ability to Nami and how he was able to absorb the flames.

"So you have no idea of how you got those powers?" asked Nami.

"Exactly. I don't know what this power is but I do know that it´s connected with darkness."

"That´s so sad."

"How come?" asked Luffy, clearly confused.

"To be connected with something like darkness, is like not being seen because of it."

"That is sad!" said Luffy.

"It aren´t all sad." said Nick.

"What do you mean?" asked Nami.

"Sometimes not being seen is a good thing, right? As a thief you should know this."

"Shut up!"

"I´m just saying. Darkness isn't all bad. In some places of the world it is seen as something that protects people."

Nami looked at him a while before looking away, not knowing what to say.

An hour later Nami began saying "We need a better ship."

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"We can´t sail the Grand Line like this."

"Yeah, we need more meat."

"I´m not talking about food supplies!"

"We also need sake!" came from Zoro.

"CAN WE NOT WORRY ABOUT DRINKS AND FOOD FOR THE MOMENT!"

"She is right, you know." said Nick "We are headed into the Grand Line, the world's most dangerous place, in two small boats is practically suicide, right?"

"Right, now we need to find a better ship."

"AND SOME MEAT!" yelled Luffy before receiving a fist to the head.

* * *

A couple of hours later the two boats arrived at an island, making dock by the beach.

"There really is an island here." said Luffy as got on land.

"Of course, the map aren´t lying." answered Nami.

"Oh."

"It´s good to be on land again." said Zoro as he stretch his arms.

"I agree." came from Nick.

"It is because you two were sleeping the whole time." said Luffy.

They looked around a bit when Zoro said "I just noticed…"

"Those four spying us?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, what are they doing there?"

"Let´s find out." Nick inhaled a lot of air and yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Three of the four people began to run as fast as they could when they realized that they were noticed. Luffy and the others looked at the one remaining as he ran down to them. He had a long nose and shoulder length black hair

"I´M THE GREAT PIRATE FLEET COMMANDER USOPP, WHO STANDS FOR THIS ISLAND SECURITY AND I AM KNOWN AS THE `CAPTAIN´ CAPTAIN USOPP!" he yelled.

"It would be best if you didn't attack this village, because my 80 million men will not forgive you if you do!" he continued.

"You're lying." came from Nick.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!?"

"You just confessed." said Nami.

"DID I JUST SAY IT!? BAD IDEA, BAD IDEA!"

"Shishishi, you´re funny." grinned Luffy.

"DON'T UNDERESTEMATE ME! I AM A MAN RECOGNIZED AS USOPP THE HEROIC!"

"Really now." said Nick.

"What are you doing?" asked Nami.

Nick walked towards Usopp, who took a step back, while darkness was slowly emitted from his body. When he stood in front Usopp, he leaned a bit forward and the difference in height and the darkness behind Nick made him incredible intimidating to Usopp, who was trembling a little.

"Let´s see how heroic you are without a spine, shall we?" said Nick with a smirk and while his left eye began to shine dark crimson.

Usopp just stood there frozen a while before he fell back over. He had fainted while standing and just fell because of a breeze. Zoro and Luffy burst into laughter with Nick, who´s eye returned to normal and who made the darkness disappear. Nami walked up to Nick, who turned to face her. She had her eyes closed and a small smile on her face before she hit Nick´s head into the ground and yelled "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?"

Nick got himself up and asked "What was that for?"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO SCARE THE POOR GUY! HE JUST TRIED TO DEFENED HIS HOME!"

"Sorry."

"AND WILL YOU TWO STOP LAUGHING!" she yelled to Luffy and Zoro.

* * *

Half an hour later they all sat in a small pub in the village. Luffy was eating a plate of meat. Zoro drank a bottle of sake. Nami got a glass of water and Nick was eating ice cream.

"For someone who could make me faint just by looking at me, you don't look very dangerous eating a bowl of ice cream." said Usopp.

"It´s just a long time since I got any." defended Nick.

"How long?"

"10 years."

"You got to be lying!"

"I´m not and didn´t you say you fainted because you needed a nap?"

"ANY WAY… you guys need companions and a ship, right?"

"Right!" said Luffy while ripping a piece of meat apart.

"Well there is only one place you can get that here. It´s not a big ship nor is it small."

"Where?" asked Nami.

"On the hill not far from here is a mansion, belonging to a wealthy family. The owner of that mansion also owns a ship. The mansions owner is a young sick girl who always lies in bed."

"Then how come she owns a mansion?"

"Old lady! Get me another plate of meat!" yelled Luffy.

"Can I get another bottle!?" yelled Zoro.

"ARE YOU LISTENING!?" yelled Usopp.

When Luffy and Zoro received their orders, Usopp continued his story.

"About a year ago, her parents died of sickness, leaving her the mansion, a large inheritance and over ten servants… but even if you are really rich… it doesn't leave you without sorrow…"

Nami was quiet a little while before she said "Never mind then… we will search for a ship somewhere else."

"Ok, but let´s stay a while anyway. We can get some more meat here for our food supplies here." said Luffy.

"By the way… you said you were looking for companions, right?" asked Usopp.

"You know someone Usopp." said Nick.

"I´ll join you… if you make me the captain." he said while pointing his thumb at himself.

"Never mind then!" said all four of them, looking down on the table.

"WHAT KIND OF ATTITUDE IS THAT!"

They talked a bit before Usopp said "It´s that time again."

"What time?" asked Luffy.

"Sorry I got to go now." and as he said that he got up and left the pub.

"What was that about?" asked Zoro.

"Don't know." said Nami.

"Uhm…" came from Nick, a bit red in the face.

"What´s wrong?" asked Nami.

"Could… I get another bowl?" he said embarrassed.

Nami looked at him a while before saying "Sure."

* * *

**Hi everyone. It´s official… Nick likes ice cream. I hope everyone have enjoyed this chapter and the might of "Captain" Usopp! I will see you next chapter.  
Leave a review and send me a PM if you have questions.**


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy and the others just sat there a while before the door to the pub opened and three boys entered yelling "Usopp´s Pirates is here!"

"Who are they?" asked Nami.

"Don't know." answered Luffy before taking a sip of his tea.

The three boys walked up to their table and yelled "Hey-y pirates!"

"Where is our captain!?"

"Man, that was some good meat!" said Luffy as he put his cup down.

"M-meat!"

"What did you do with him!?"

Nami began to giggle and Zoro rested his head in the palm of his hand.

"Your captain…" he began.

"W-what did you do?"

"We just… ate him." said Zoro with a smirk.

"GYAAAAAAAH, ONIBABA*!"

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME!?" Nami yelled angrily.

Nick and Zoro began to laugh as the boys fainted and Nami looked at Zoro and yelled "WHY DID YOU SAY THOSE WEIRD THINGS!?"

A little while later, the boys got up again and was explain that it was a joke and that their captain went somewhere.

"'It´s that time again'?" said one of them.

"That what he said." said Nick.

"He is probably gone to the mansion."

"Where the sick girl lives?" asked Nami.

"Yup."

"Why is he going there?" asked Luffy.

"To tell lies."

"Aren´t that bad?" said Nick with a sweat drop.

"No, it is good." said one of them.

"Yeah, it's really good." said another.

"Why?" asked Nick.

"It´s to cheer her up."

"Huh?" came from Luffy.

The boys explained why Usopp went up there every day.

"So to restore her spirit, he has amused her with made up stories?" asked Nick.

"Yeah." said the first.

"I like his 'nosiness'." said the second.

"I like his 'cowardice'." said the first.

"I like his 'lies'." said the third.

"What kind of strong points is that?" asked Zoro.

"So, she is feeling better?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah, all thanks to the captain!"

"Yosh, we are going up there and asking for a ship!"

"Luffy! Didn't I just say to drop that idea!?" yelled Nami.

The group walked out of the pub and towards the mansion. On the way Nick asked the boys their names.

"Pepper!" said the first.

"Carrot!" said the second.

"Onion!" said the third.

"I see, mine is Nick."

* * *

A while later they reach the mansion.

"Hello! Give us a ship!" said Luffy before crawling up the gate. "Let´s go in…"

"Then why the greeting?" asked Pepper.

"And that´s our captain." said Nick, as Nami looked like she had given up.

"Well we just have to follow him." said Zoro as he followed Luffy.

Nick walked up to the gate and passed through it, gaining the attention of the boys.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" they yelled.

"Uhm… magic! Here is another trick." said Nick as he raised his hand a little. He then raised it higher and Nami and the boys floated above the gate and landed on the other side.

"ARE YOU A MAGICIAN!?" asked Onion.

"Yes! And this is my beautiful assistant Nami! Give her a big hand!" Nick yelled and the boys applauded them while Nami tried to hit him for saying stupid things.

They walked up to the side of the mansion where they saw Usopp sitting by a tree talking to a girl in the window.

"Hey captain!" yelled Pepper.

Usopp looked towards them and was surprised to see them as he yelled "What are you doing here?!"

"We brought him here!" said Pepper as he, Onion and Carrot pointed towards Luffy.

"Who is he?" asked the young girl in the window.

"Well… these guys heard about my adventures and beg me to let them join my crew." said Usopp while putting a hand on Luffy´s shoulder.

"Yeah… NO! That´s not it!" said Luffy "We came to ask a request of you."

"A request?" asked the girl.

"Yeah, we need a ship and we heard that…"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" yelled a voice.

The group looked where the voice came from and saw a man with slick hair and glasses walking towards them.

"You can´t just barge in here! This is private probity!" he said.

"Klahadore… listen these people are just…" said the young girl.

"I´ll ask you later. Now get out or do you have anything to say first?"

"I want a ship…" said Luffy.

"No way."

Luffy looked down by the rejection and Klahadore looked around and noticed Usopp.

"You are Usopp, right?" he asked.

Usopp tensed up a little and turned towards Klahadore.

"Yeah…"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well… I saw this huge rat run in here and thought that…"

"Hahaha… I see that you certainly lie well. I have also heard of your father."

"What."

"You are the son of a filthy pirate. I´m not surprised that you turned out like this but better keep away from the young lady."

"….Did you say filthy…." said Usopp looking pissed off.

"KLAHADORE! THAT´S ENOUGH!" yelled the girl.

"I am just telling the truth, lady Kaya." defended Klahadore.

"APOLOGIZE TO USOPP, NOW!"

"I feel sorry for you… you hate your father because he left you and your mother for treasure, don't you."

"DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD ABOUT MY FATHER!" yelled Usopp.

"Or what? Why don't you just lie like usual and say that he is 'a traveling merchant' or that you aren´t blood related…"

It was too much. Usopp charged Klahadore and hit him as hard as he could, knocking Klahadore down.

"Ugh… see! Like father like son!" yelled Klahadore.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Usopp really pissed off "I´M PROUD THAT MY FATHER IS A PIRAT! AM PROUD THAT HE IS A BRAVE WARRIOR OF THE SEA! YOU ARE RIGHT THAT I LIKE TO LIE BUT I AM PROUD THAT A PIRATES BLOOD FLOW THROUGH MY VEINS! I DON'T HAVE TO PRETEND I DON'T! I AM THE SON OF A PIRATE!"

Luffy looked at Usopp before saying "Now I remember…"

Klahadore got up and said "Don't twist the truth… that you like to lie and you use violence to solve your problems is enough reason for me to believe you only got close to my lady for the money."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" yelled Usopp.

"THAT YOU ARE THE SON OF A PIRATE IS MORE THAN ENOUGH REASON FOR ME TO KICK YOU OUT!"

Usopp grabbed Klahadore´s collar and was about to hit him again when Kaya yelled "STOP!"

Usopp looked at her when she said "Klahadore… is just concerned about me… that why he gets a little extreme from times to times."

"Get the hell out of here." said Klahadore as he removed Usopp´s hand. "SAVAGES LIKE YOU AREN´T WELCOME HERE! I´LL LET YOU OFF TO DAY BUT I WARN YOU… NEVER RETURN HERE!"

"Fine… I understand… I'll leave without you telling me." said Usopp. He then began to walk towards the gate, not looking back.

* * *

**Poor Usopp… to be yelled just because of your heritage. I will be using the characters English names in these fics so if you have a problem with that send me a PM. **

**The * section**

**Onibaba means demon woman in Japanese.**

**Leave a review and question me via PM. Have a good day.**


	3. Chapter 3

The group of people looked as Usopp walked out of the garden. The boys turned to Klahadore and began to yell.

"You bastard! The captain aren´t like that!"

"Yeah! You stupid butler!"

"Baka!"

"BAKA!" yelled Luffy before receiving a fist to the back of his head by Zoro, who asked "What the hell are you doing?"

Nami held back the kids, who tried to attack Klahadore and Zoro had to hold Luffy back, since he tried to do the same.

Klahadore was on the end of his nerves and yelled "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

The boys stopped and walked out with Nami against their will and Luffy was dragged out by Zoro and Nick. Nick looked as if he were in deep thoughts and Zoro, noticing this asked "What´s wrong?"

"That man…" said Nick "I feel like I have seen him before."

* * *

Later they were on a road into town, sitting by a lone fence, missing only Luffy and Onion.

"Where is Luffy?" Nami asked Zoro.

"He went to find Usopp." He answered.

"The captain is probably there." said Pepper.

"Yeah, he always go down there when something happens." said Carrot.

"Where is 'There'?" asked Nick.

"On a cliff down by the shore." answered Carrot.

"Are going to check it out?" asked Pepper.

"Nah…" answered Zoro as he got up.

"By the way, where is the third of you?" asked Nami as she looked at the boys.

"Yeah… where is Onion?" asked Nick.

"Oh him… he often just disappear." said Pepper.

"Yeah, and makes a ton of noises when he shows up." came from Carrot.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" came from down the road.

"Oh, there he is."

Carrot was right. Coming up the road, yelling his lungs out, was Onion, running like pirates was attacking.

"GUYS! BAD NEWS! THERE IS A MAN WALKING BACKWARDS!" he yelled as he approached them.

"Liar." said both Carrot and Pebber to him.

"I´M NOT LYING! LOOK FOR YOURSELVES!" he yelled as he pointed his finger down the road.

Nick and the others looked down the road as a shadow slowly walked towards them. When it was close enough could they see that it really was a man walking backwards. He wore a white T-shirt with a V-neck, a dark blue blazer, a pair of short pants of the same color and a dark blue hat. He also had heart shaped sunglasses with red lenses and a weird thing with stripes on his chin. He stopped up in front of them and said "Who is calling me weird? There is nothing weird about me."

"Sorry but, no matter how I look at you, you seem weird." said Nami.

"Nonsenses, I am just a travelling hypnotist, walking through this village." he defended.

"Really?! A hypnotist?!" said Onion.

"So cool!" came from Pepper.

"Can you show us?!" asked Carrot.

"What!?" said the man, apparently offended.

"Do you kids even know what a hypnotist is? This is the first time we have ever met, so why should I show you anything?" he said before walking up to them and crouched down to their height, while taking out a pendulum in front of them "Ok, now look at this."

"You are showing them anyway?" asked Zoro.

"When I say 'one, two, Jango' you will fall asleep."

Upon hearing those words, Nick´s eyes went wide in realization.

"One…" the man continued "Two… Jango!"

When he said those words, Pepper, Carrot, Onion and the man, fell to ground fast asleep.

"What the hell is he doing!?" yelled Zoro at this sight.

A bit of time later the man woke up and was on his way again. When was out of sight, Nick took the opportunity to take Zoro and Nami into a private conversation, away from the boys' ears.

"What is it?" asked Nami.

"That man…" said Nick.

"What about him?" asked Zoro.

"He´s a pirate."

"WHAT?" yelled Zoro and Nami, attracting the attention of the boys.

"Be quiet!" reminded Nick.

"Why can't they know?" asked Zoro.

"Because they probably would do something stupid if they did!"

"Oh…"

"Now listen, that man is known as 'One Two Jango' and have a bounty of 9.000.000."

"9.000.000!" said Nami, clearly surprised by the number.

"Yeah, but that isn't why I started this conversation."

"Then why?" asked Nami.

Nick explained why to Nami and Zoro and they both were shocked of what they heard.

"No way!" said Nami, holding her hands over her mouth.

"Are you sure!?" asked Zoro and Nick nodded.

"Yeah, but let´s hope I'm wrong." And as soon he said that, Usopp came running at full speed towards the village.

"That was the captain!" said Onion.

"Why was he running?" asked Pebber.

"Where´s Luffy?" asked Nami, a bit worried.

"Weren´t he with him?" asked Zoro.

"No! Boys! How do you get to the shore!?" asked Nick.

They looked at each other before saying "Follow us!"

* * *

They ran down to the shore when they arrived to slope between two cliffs. When they had run down it, began they to look around and found Luffy by the cliff in a weird position. He was lying on his back with his legs over his head. Quickly they laid him in a prober position and were tending to him.

"Luffy can you hear me!?" yelled Nick while checking his captain´s pulse.

Luffy then emitted a low sound "zzzzzzz…"

"You…" said Nick, Nami and Zoro before yelling "FUCKING IDIOT!" and smashing their fist into his face.

Luffy woke up and looked around before saying "Morning."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING!?" yelled the three.

Luffy looked at them and then up the cliff before asking "What am I doing down here?"

"Doesn't matter right now. Luffy! What happened here!?" asked Nick with a serious expression.

Luffy explained about the conversation between Klahadore and Jango and what they were planning. When he was done, Nick walked up to the cliff and pounded his hand into it so hard that his knuckles began bleeding.

"Dammit, this only confirms my fears!" he said.

"Oh! My! GOD!" yelled the boys.

"Are they really going to attack the village!?" asked Pebber.

"Yeah…" said Luffy.

"We have to run away then!" said Carrot.

"And pack our important stuff!" said Pepper.

"My allowance… my snacks… and my model ship!" said Onion while counting his fingers.

The boys then ran off leaving Luffy and the others.

"OH NO!" said Luffy.

"What is it?" asked Zoro.

"WE HAVEN´T BOUGHT OUR MEAT YET AND THE BUTCHER IS ABOUT TO RUN AWAY!" yelled Luffy before receiving a fist to the head by Nami.

* * *

They ran towards the village as the sun set, when they saw Usopp walking up the road towards them.

"Hey, it's the captain!" said Pepper when he noticed him.

Usopp whipped away his tears and hid his left arm behind his back before saying "Hi everyone!"

He then looked at Luffy and said "EEH! How are you alive!?"

"Alive? I just woke up." said Luffy, clearly confused.

"Captain! We heard about the pirates! We have to warn the villagers!" yelled Pepper.

Usopp looked at him awhile before laughing "Pirates? There are no pirates! I just made it up to get back at that butler!"

"What! Seriously!? Man, I thought something big would happen!" said Carrot.

"Yeah! What you did was not honorable at all captain." said Pepper.

"No matter how mean the butler was, I would never think you would lie to hurt another. Come, let's go home." said Onion before all three boys walked home.

Usopp looked at them a while and as they were out of sight, he turned towards Luffy and said "Come with me."

* * *

The sun had set and the crescent moon was high in the sky. Usopp had taken Luffy and the others down to the shore and was now sitting on a rock, explaining what had happened in the village.

"So because I lie all the time, they didn´t believe me now when I said the truth." said Usopp.

"Even so, that the pirates attacks tomorrow is true, right?" asked Nami.

"The pirates are certainly going to attack tomorrow, but all the villagers just believe that it´s going to be another peaceful day. And that is exactly what it is going to be."

"What do you mean?" asked Nick.

Usopp got up from his seat and yelled "SINCE EVERYONE THINKS I AM A LIAR, I WILL JUST PROTECT THEM AND TURN IT INTO ONE OF MY LIES!"

Luffy and the others looked at him quietly as they let him finish.

"Even if they shoot me down… even if they beat me to death… I will not just stand and watch as the village I grew up in being slaughtered… I love this village with all my heart." Usopp said as his tears fell to the ground.

"You are a pretty good guy. You lied to your crew just so you could do it alone." said Zoro with a smirk.

"I´m definitely going to help you kicking that butler's ass." said Luffy looking angry.

Usopp couldn´t believe what he had heard. These people were ready to help him. He had to ask "W-why will you help me?"

"Because they outnumber you." answered Luffy.

"And you have scared written all over your face." said Zoro.

Usopp stood up and was about to argue, but his legs was shaking violently, proving Zoro´s point.

"STOP THAT!" yelled Usopp as he hit his knees "Don't look at me like that! We have to fight against a whole pirate crew, so of course am I scared! Don't have sympathy with me! Go away!"

"We don't have sympathy with you." said Nick "We are fighting with you to comment your courage for fighting for your village."

"Why the hell should we else risk our life?" asked Luffy.

"You guys…" said Usopp as tears swell in his eyes.

"Ok, now what do we know about these pirates?" asked Nami.

"The Black Cat pirates. They are known for their cruel ways when they attack a village. Their captain is 'One Two Jango' who has a high bounty by himself, but…" said Nick.

"He is only the second captain." said Zoro.

"Exactly. The first was 'Kuro of the 100 Plans' with a bounty of 16.000.000, who was officially executed 3 years ago, but..."

"Has been hiding in this village the last 3 years under the name 'Klahadore'!" said Nami.

"Exactly. Now Kuro was well-known for his high intelligent and battle strength. Not much is known on how he fight´s since there is only one survivor to it, a Marine named Morgan."

"Morgan?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah, he got a promotion and was given a Marine base to oversee when he caught Kuro three years ago. I do not know what he is doing today but rumors go that he is a tyrant in the town he oversees."

"Don't worry about that. He is already been taking out." said Zoro.

"What do you mean?" asked Nick.

"I´ll tell you later. Now for a plan to take those pirates on."

"Right, does anyone have one?"

"I do." said Usopp.

The group followed Usopp up a slope and he began to tell his plan.

"There is only one way to the village from here and it's up this slope. As long as we protect it the pirates' won´t be able to enter the village."

"Sounds easy." said Luffy.

"Easier said than done. Now, what are we good at?"

"Slicing." said Zoro.

"Stretching." said Luffy.

"Stealing." said Nami.

"Killing." said Nick.

"Hiding." said Usopp.

"YOU HAVE TO FIGHT TOO!" yelled the four others at him.

"I know. Hey, I have some oil back home. Maybe we could use that."

"I´ll go with you to help carrying it." said Nick and he and Usopp ran towards the village.

* * *

Some time later, stood they both outside Usopp´s house while carrying a barrel. They put it down to catch their breath.

"Fuck it´s heavy." said Usopp.

"I´ll take it from here." said Nick.

"But it´s so heavy. How are we going to make it in time if only you carry?" asked Usopp.

"Watch and learn." he said with a smirk. A Gauntlet appeared and gently lifted the barrel. Usopp stared in shock of the giant hand that had appeared and yelled "WHAT IS THAT!?"

"I will tell you later. Right now we got to go."

They ran as fast as they could towards the shore, with the Gauntlet following close behind.

* * *

**This chapter is twice as long as normal so you better be happy. I will try to get all future chapters of this series to be this long or longer.**

**Leave a review and if you have a question, then send me a PM.**


	4. Chapter 4

The five of them got to work as soon as Nick and Usopp got back with the oil. Zoro grabbed the barrel began to spread the oil over the slope, making it slippery to the point of impossible to walk on. Usopp made sure not a spot was missed. Luffy was about to slide down the slope since he took a misstep into the oil, but Nick quickly grabbed a hold of his vest and pulled him up. And Nami said she would act as lookout in case the pirates came early. After a couple of hours the slope was filled with oil and the group stood in front the puddle of oil and was ready for the attack.

"OK!" said Usopp "We got oil spread out and made sure that there is no place for them to get up!"

"Will this plan work?" asked Zoro.

"Of course! The pirates will run up here, slip in the oil and slide down the slope, while we attack them from a distance! It´s the best plan to take them out, without casualties!" replied Usopp.

"Just don´t fall in or you´re screwed." warned Nami.

"Yeah…" said Nick as he pulled Luffy up once again.

"Don´t worry! I have confidents that this plan will work!" said Usopp with a don!

Then the sun began to rise and its light began to illuminate the shores.

"The sun…" said Nami.

"Then the pirates will be here soon." said Nick.

"Yeah…" came from Luffy.

Morning came but the pirates' didn´t show. There was absolutely no sign of them anywhere.

"Where are they?" asked Luffy.

"Don't know. Maybe they slept in." said Zoro.

"Huh?" came from Nami.

"What is it?" asked Nick.

"Is it just me or is there coming sound from the north?"

"THE NORTH!?" yelled Usopp.

"Yeah, its sounds like 'Go'."

"What is wrong?" Zoro asked Usopp.

"There is another entrance to the north!" he replied.

"Shit, then they are attacking from there!" said Nick.

"They were talking about it her so I thought they would attack from here!"

"Hurry, tell me which way they are coming from!" yelled Luffy.

"Directly north from here and it will take 3 minutes to get there! The landscape looks exactly the same as here!" replied Usopp.

"Oh no! That is where we docked! My treasure is in danger!" yelled Nami.

"It will only take 20 seconds!" yelled Luffy before taking off in full speed.

"Dammit, all our preparations for nothing!" yelled Usopp before running after Luffy.

"Kyah!" screamed Nami.

Zoro and Nick turned around to see Nami slipping in the oil and before they could react, she grabbed a hold of their shirts and pulled herself up, throwing them down the slope. They slipped in the oil and slide down the slope.

Nami looked at them before saying "Sorry, but my treasure is in danger of being robbed, so you have to find your own way up"

She then ran off, leaving them behind at the bottom of the slope.

"I! AM! GOING! TO! KILL HER!" yelled Zoro.

"Damn woman!" said Nick, clearly angered.

They struggled with getting up the oiled soaked slope for a couple of minutes and it became too much for Nick. He turned into darkness and flew over the oil and gathered himself on the other side.

"HEY, don´t leave me…" was all Zoro said before Nick took off.

* * *

On his way, Nick ran as fast as he could while thinking "Faster. Faster! Faster! FASTER!"  
Something inside Nick clicked and darkness covered his legs. As his foot touch the ground and he took off, the ground under his feet began to shatter and his speed increased ten-fold, giving him a truly staggering speed.

He ran through the forest and saw the North Slope up ahead. Coming up the slope came two men running while carrying weapons. Nick quickly came to the conclusion that they were pirates and got ready to strike. Darkness cladded itself around Nick´s arms and when he approached the pirates, he slammed his fist into their faces and send them flying down the slope, taking several pirates down with them.

Nick looked around the slope and saw several pirates still standing and Usopp in the middle of them, bleeding heavily from the head. Nami was sitting by the cliff looking like she was in pain.

"Captain! Another guy appeared! What are we gonna do!?" yelled one of the pirates.

"Ignore him! Just get to the village as fast as you can or Kuro will kill us all!" yelled Jango and as he said that all pirates looked scared and charged Nick. He was about to stop them, when two shadows appeared behind him and charged the pirates. A flurry of blades and fist send all the pirates flying down the slope. It was Luffy and Zoro, pissed off and eager to attack.

"What took you so long?" asked Nami.

"What took us so long! Nami, you threw me down the oil and left me to rot!" yelled Zoro.

"Usopp, you asshole!" yelled Luffy "Why didn´t you tell me which way north was!?"

"AND YOU!" yelled Zoro while pointing at Nick "You could have helped me up, but nooo… you just had to leave me to rot to!"

"I couldn't help it! If I didn't go then the pirates would have made it through now!" defended Nick.

"Who are those guys?" asked Jango.

"They are strong…" said Usopp.

Usopp quickly crawled up to the rest of the guys and sat on the sidelines. Nami began to float and was seated beside Usopp, as Nick said "You two fought well. We will take it from here on."

"How did you do that?" asked Usopp but Nick ignored him "DON´T IGNORE ME!"

"Hey, you idiots." said Jango to his men "Don´t fall to these brats like you are in kindergarten." He then took out his pendulum and said "Look at this. When I say 'One, Two, Jango' all your wounds will heal and you will become several times stronger. One…"

"He can´t be serious!" said Nick.

"Two…"

"That won´t work." said Zoro.

Jango quickly covered his eyes with his hat and said "JANGO!" and as soon as he said that, all the pirates wounds healed and their muscles expanded.

"No way!" said Nami.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" yelled Usopp.

One of the pirates went to the cliff and began to smash his fist into it. The cliff shattered and a large piece fell off.

"With that kind of strength…" yelled Zoro.

"Take care of those pests!" yelled Jango and the pirates began to charge.

"We will take care of this so stay back you two!" yelled Nick to Nami and Usopp "Are you ready Zoro!?"

"Ready!" replied Zoro.

"Luffy!?" asked Nick.

No reply.

"Luffy?"

"YYEAAHH!" roared Luffy, in a state similar to the pirates.

"YOU GOT HYPNOTIZED TOO!" yelled the others.

Luffy charged the pirates and began to send his fist stretching towards them.

"**GOMU GOMU GATLING GUN!**" he yelled and a barrage of fist rained down on the pirates knocking them down. Send flying, the pirates landed down by the foot of the slope and laid around. Luffy stopped his attack and commenced his charge at the pirates, who suddenly got the strength to get up and run away from him screaming. Luffy ran up to them and right past them, running up to their ship and used both his arms to grab a hold of its bow.

"W-what is he doing?" asked one of the pirates, crying.

Luffy mustered all his strength and pulled the front of the ship´s bow and its figurehead off and began to walk towards the pirates with his new "weapon".

"HE IS GOING TO SMASH US!" yelled a pirate, scared as hell.

"HELP US! CAPTAIN!"

Jango quickly took out his pendulum and made sure Luffy looked at it. He then yelled "When I say 'One, Two, Jango' you will fall asleep! One!"

Luffy closed in on the pirates.

"Two!"

Luffy was ready to strike.

"JANGO!" yelled Jango as he covered his eyes and as he said those words, Luffy stopped up and fell to the ground, with the ship bow fell over him. It was about to hit some pirates but they dodge by a hair. Usopp looked at the scene and said "His head is squashed under the ship bow!"

"Don´t worry about it." assured Nami "He won't die from something like that."

"Yeah, it will take a lot more than that to take his life." said Zoro calmly.

Voices could then be heard from the ship "OI, Buchi! Where did the ship´s figurehead go!?"

"What do you mea… HEY IT´S GONE!"

"Nyah?"

"Those voices…" said a pirate.

"It´s the 'Nyaban Siblings'." came from another.

"That's right… we still have 'those three'." said Jango while a smile crept on his face.

Zoro and Nick got ready to fight once again and Nick said "What now?"

Jango spread his arms wide and yelled "Come down…. Nyaban Siblings!"

On the ship appeared three shadows, looking over the battlefield before leaping high into the air and landing on the ground gracefully like cats.

One of them was average height, had green hair that curled at the end, a hunchback and a pair of green cat-like eyes. His hand was covered with a pair of dark brown gloves that had thin claws at the tips of the fingers.

The other was an overweight man who was a little taller than the first and wore a blanket like cape with stripes of light and dark purple. He was shirtless and wore big pants with a yellow sash holing them up. He had the same kind of gloves as the first but pale blue instead.

The third was a girl. She had long red hair tied up in a ponytail with some bangs falling over her forehead and had big yellow eyes like a cat. She wore a dark red T-shirt with 'Kitty' on them and had some extremely short shorts on. She crouched and walked on all four like a cat. She wore the same kind of glove like the other two just dark red instead.

"You called?" asked the green haired one with a smirk.

"What´s up?" asked the fat one.

"Nyah!" came from the girl.

Usopp and Nami sat there in surprise and Nami asked "What are they?"

"They like cats!" said Usopp.

"Buchi, Sham. Those guys are in our way. Take them down." said Jango.

"No way!" yelled the two of them and the girl looked at them with confusion.

"The look way too strong for us." said Sham.

"Yeah and our job is to look after the ship, not fight on the frontline." excused Buchi.

"What's going on?" asked Usopp.

"Aren't they suppose to be strong?" said Nami a bit confuse.

"I don't know…" said Zoro.

"SHAM! GO NOW!" commanded Jango.

"WHY ME!?"

"GO!"

"Ok, ok! I´m going!" he then began to charge Zoro.

"I´ll take care of this." said Zoro and stepped forward. Nick took a step back and the darkness that covered his arms and legs vanished.

Sham ran as fast as he could while yelling "I´M DANGEROUS! MY CLAWS ARE SHARP!"

"What can those claws do…" muttered Zoro before he yelled "If you come any closer I will cut you up!"

"Just you? That won´t be enough…" said Sham with a smirk.

A quick slash from his left forced Zoro to block the claw with his sword. Zoro placed his other hand on the back of his blade to make sure he wasn´t overpowered by Sham.

"You thought I was just a coward, right?" asked Sham as jumped a bit back. "I just acted like one to fool you. Did a good job, right?"

"Shut up!" yelled Zoro.

"Zoro! Your katanas!" yelled Nick and Zoro looked at them but there were a problem… they weren't there.

"What the hell!" yelled Zoro and he looked at Sham. On his back were two of Zoro´s swords.

"You lost something?" asked Sham, looking innocent "I don't know where they went…"

He then took the swords and threw them behind himself, pissing Zoro off.

"Don't…" said Zoro and Sham asked "'Don't' what?"

"DON´T TREAT OTHERS WEAPONS WITH SUCH DISRESPECT!" roared Zoro as he charged Sham and as soon as he was in range sliced he Sham almost in half, leaving only a part connecting.

* * *

**Hi everyone! Sorry about the cliffhanger but I needed to end this chapter.  
The girl that appeared with Buchi and Sham is an OC I created and she is pretty weird. She is their sister who aren´t completely right in the head, but watch out, she is a lot stronger than you would think.**

**Leave a review and send me a PM if you have a question.**


	5. Chapter 5

Zoro dashed towards his swords after the slash, his thoughts only on how anyone could treat another's weapons with such disrespect. He was about to reach them when a voice from behind him said "Thought I was dead, right?"

A shadow appeared behind him and jumped up on his back before grabbing a hold of both his arms. It was Sham sitting there with a grin. The cut hadn´t connected with him as first believed, but just cut open his vest, revealing his really thin waist. Zoro fell to the ground with Sham sitting on top of him.

"It´s your turn Buchi!" yelled Sham as he held Zoro down.

"All 'right!" yelled Buchi as he jumped as high as he could into the air with a foot raised over his head and yelled "**Cat the Funjyatta!**"

Sham sat there smiling when he noticed something behind him. He looked back and saw Nick leaping towards him, with darkness covering his arms and legs, ready to strike him down. Sham looked at him a second before smiling. Nick was suddenly pushed up against the wall by the cat girl. He couldn´t believe it, she had in the blink of an eye disappeared from Jango´s side and reappeared beside him. He didn´t know how but she was a lot faster than him.

Zoro saw that Sham was distracted by Nick and used this chance to throw Sham off him and roll away. It wasn´t a second to late cause when he had rolled to the side, Buchi´s foot landed on the ground and cracked it open.

"HOLY CRAP!" yelled Usopp.

"The ground…!" said Nami.

"Sham! You should have held him down!" yelled Buchi.

"I know, I know. I just got distracted. Hey, Kitty!" yelled Sham and the cat girl looked at him. "Pin him down till we have taken care of this guy!"

Kitty nodded before saying "Nyaa!" and continued to hold Nick up the wall.

"Good. Are you ready Buchi!"

"Ready Sham!"

Zoro got into to a stance and thought "_Shit, if only I had one more sword!_"

"**Neko-Yanagi Daikoshin!**" yelled Sham and Buchi as they leapt at Zoro. A flurry of claws from both sides forced Zoro to block without a chance of counterattacking. Usopp looked at the one-sided fight and took out his slingshot.

"What are you doing!?" asked Nami.

"Giving him a hand!" he said as he aimed towards Buchi. "**Namari Boshi!**" he said and sent a lead ball flying. It was just about to hit when Zoro pushed forward and took the hit to the shoulder.

"He´s distracted!" yelled Sham and Buchi and they slashed Zoro across the torso, leaving him bleeding.

"ZORO!" yelled Nick.

"What are you doing hitting Zoro!?" yelled Nami.

"But…" said Usopp.

"'But' what!?"

"He blocked it himself."

"What?"

"Usopp! You fucking moron!" yelled Zoro as he got up.

Nami was quiet a little while before she said "Maybe… he was protecting us…"

Usopp looked at Zoro when he said "But why?"

"Because if that attack would have hit, then the cats would had turn their attention to us, ripping us to shreds."

"He thought about something like that in a situation like this!?" said Usopp amazed.

Nami looked down the slope and said "I´ll go get his katanas." before jumping down and run towards the swords. She ran as fast as she could and she was just about to get them, but before she reached them, Jango slashed her shoulder with his pendulum-blade, causing her to fall.

"DAMN!" yelled Usopp upon witnessing the scene.

"NAMI!" yelled Nick beginning to slowly go berserk.

Even though Zoro was blocking attacks this whole time, he could sense the change in the air around Nick.

"_What the hell_" thought Zoro for himself "_Is he going to 'that' here?"_

Zoro wasn´t the only one to sense it. Kitty could also feel it and leapt away from Nick and hid behind Jango.

"What´s wrong girl?" asked Jango and looked up and became frighten himself. Sham and Buchi stopped their barrage on Zoro and looked scared behind him. Usopp turned around and fear filled his eyes "_Oh no, he chose a bad time to appear!_" he thought to himself.

Coming out of the forest was Kuro himself with a bag in his hand. He looked around and said "It´s been a long time since dawn." He then looked down at Jango and yelled "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENNED HERE!?"

Jango froze up, not knowing what to say "I-It´s these brats fault! Y-you wh-where the one said that they couldn´t do anything to stop the plan!" defended Jango.

"So what? They still can't do anything to stop it, I just didn´t suspect your uselessness." said Kuro.

"So we are useless, huh?" said Sham.

Nick, who had calmed down, raised an eyebrow by this comment.

"You were indeed very strong, but that was three years ago."

"SHAM! BUCHI!" yelled Jango but they ignored him.

"While you have been resting in this outskirt of a village, we have continued our attacks all over the East Blue!"

"Yeah, we have raided many villages and sunk many ships!" said Buchi.

"DO YOU THINK YOU STILL IS AS STRONG AS YOU WERE THREE YEARS AGO!?" yelled Sham

"YOU HAVE BEEN INACTIVE FOR SO LONG SO DO YOU STILL THINK YOU CAN BEAT THE TWO OF US!?" yelled Buchi and both of them charge him with full force. When they got into range, they slashed out after him ripping something to shreds. The 'something was' the bag that Kuro had with him, but Kuro couldn´t be seen anywhere.

"Yes, I do." said Kuro, standing behind the two wearing a pair of gloves with the katana blades on the tip of the fingers. The brothers quickly turned around to attack again, but he was already gone again.

"You are right; I have become weaker over the last three years." said Kuro as he appeared again and placed his arms over both his men´s shoulders. The brothers were scared stiff and tears began to roll down their cheeks. Kuro then raised his thumps, making the tip of the blades on them scratch against Sham´s and Buchi´s throats.

"What are you doing getting your hopes up for…?" asked Jango to all the pirates. They looked at him already knowing what he would say.

"His 'Silent Step' is a high-speed moving technique without sound. Even if he should face 50 Marines, he would be able to kill them without making a sound. I already knew when I saw him for the first time after three years. The habit he made so he wouldn´t scratch himself with his 'Cat Claws' by pushing his glasses up with his palm was the proof that he hadn´t forgot how to fight."

The pirates began to shake with fear and looked towards their former captain.

"Five minutes…" said Kuro "I´ll give you five minutes to settle this… if you can´t… all of you die!"

He then released the brothers and they took what he said serious.

"Sham! Buchi!" yelled Jango "Take care of the one with the bandana, then we can get up the slope!" yelled he as he pointed at Zoro.

"No problem!" yelled the brothers as they charged him.

"Kitty! You help out too! Take care of the other one!" commanded Jango, but Kitty just hid behind him while looking at Nick with fear in her eyes.

"ZORO!" yelled Nami as she kicked Zoro´s swords towards him.

"What do you think you are doing with my swords!?" yelled Zoro.

"Just think of how you are going to repay me." said Nami.

The swords went flying towards Zoro but they wouldn´t reach him in time as the brothers was just about to reach him.

"Too late!" said Sham.

Suddenly stood Nick in front of them, Darkness still covering his arms and legs, who grabbed a hold of their collars and threw them high into the air and yelled "NOW!"

Zoro catches his swords and put the white one in his mouth "Tora…" he began as he put his two other swords over and behind the blade in his mouth as the brothers flew towards him "GARI!"

The swords slashed downwards and hit the brothers, slicing them across the torso, leaving deep cuts as they flew down the slope.

"THE 'NYABAN BROTHERS' WAS TAKEN DOWN BY ONE SWING!" yelled the pirates.

Zoro and Nick then turned their attention towards Kuro and both said "Don't worry. In five minutes, we will have killed all of you off. No exceptions!"

"Let's see you try." said Kuro with dark look on his face.

"They are demons!" said Usopp scared shitless.

Down by the end of the slope raised Buchi himself from the ground saying "Damn them… I… I… will kill them…" he then looked at Jango "Captain… hypnotize me…"

"Ok, but first." said Jango as he looked at the still cowering Kitty.

Nick and Zoro was about to attack Kuro, when they felt something behind them. They looked over and saw Buchi and Kitty with bigger muscles and pale eyes.

"They´ve been hypnotized!" said Nick.

"Shit, the fatass could already crack the ground before!" said Zoro.

Jango then noticed Nami running towards the broken off figurehead where Luffy were sleeping.

"_Now is my chance to wake up that idiot!_" thought Nami as she ran.

"What are you doing?" said Jango as he threw his chakram*.

Nami ran as fast as she could and when she reached Luffy, she kicked him in the face with her high heel.

"NAMI, LOOK OUT!" yelled Nick as the blade was about to reach her.

* * *

**Hi everyone. Sorry about the cliffhanger but most of you know what will happen.**

**The * section**

**Chakram is a throwing weapon from India that basically a ring with a sharp edge.**

**Review and if you have a question, send me a PM.**


	6. Chapter 6

The chakram flew towards Nami at high speed and was just about to hit when Luffy stood up and yelled "Nami! What are you doing, kicking me in th—"was all he got to say when the blade hit him in the back of the head.

"Luffy!" screamed Nami.

"HE´S ALIVE!?" screamed all the pirates.

"_I thought he fell of the cliff and died before…_" thought Kuro when he saw Luffy.

Luffy was about to fall when he stomped his foot into the ground and got up. Luffy grabbed a hold of the blade lodged into his skull and pulled it out.

"IT…!" started Luffy.

"HE SURVIVED!?" yelled all the pirates.

"HURTS…!" he finished and Luffy looked angry at Nami "What the hell are you doing!?"

"It wasn´t me!" defended Nami before falling to her knees.

"Your hurt!" said Luffy.

"Don´t worry about it, just go back to the battle. I did my best, now it´s your turn. We cannot lose this fight."

"Nami…"

"They probably have a lot of loot!" said Nami with Beli signs in her eyes.

"That's just you!" yelled Luffy before turning towards the slope.

Kuro looked at his wristwatch and said "You have three minutes…"

The pirates panicked and began yelling.

"THREE MINUTES!"

"EVEN WITH CAPTAIN JANGO, BUCHI AND KITTY-CHAN HOW CAN WE TAKE DOWN THOSE THREE MONSTERS!?"

Jango took out two chakrams and ordered "Buchi! Take care of the three-sword brat! Kitty! Kill the freak over there! I´ll take care of straw hat here."

The fight was about to commence when a female voice yelled "KLAHADORE!"

Kuro turned around to see Miss Kaya behind him. She looked sick, could barely breathe and had a hard time standing.

"KAYA! WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" yelled Usopp, concerned with her health.

"That's the target!" yelled Jango and the pirates began to yell.

"Then… we don't have to go to the village!"

"If we just kill her now…!"

"What are you doing here, mistress?" asked Kuro, innocently.

"Merry… told me…" said Kaya.

"So, he´s alive. Funny, I didn't show mercy at all." said Kuro with a dark look in his eyes.

"_He isn´t the same man as before…_" thought Kaya before looking at Usopp.

"I´m sorry, Usopp. I… couldn't believe what you told me about Klahador… but now… I see it clearly."

"Kaya! There isn't time for that now! He wants to kill you for your money!"

"But aren't you fighting for all of us!?"

"But I´m a brave warrior of…"

"Klahador! I´ll give you all l own, so please. Leave this village!"

Kuro looked at her a little while before saying "I not only after your money. I also look for 'Peace of Mind'. I have spent the last three years to get to know this village and I feel at home here. Once I obtain 'Peace' and 'Money' I´ll have completed my plans. That's why having my crew attack the village and you signing your will before you death, is essential."

"Kaya! Run! He aren´t to bargain with!" yelled Usopp.

Suddenly Kaya drew a gun and pointed it at Kuro. It didn't face him as he just said "So, you have become stronger over the years."

"Leave this village!" yelled Kaya.

"Do you still remember?" began Kuro "After your parents passed away, I took care of you! We went to town together and on boat rides… When you had a fever, I stayed up and watched over you… We shared our joys and sorrows… I have served you tirelessly since!"

Kaya was beginning to tear up as she remembered all her memories of Klahador.

"I suffered…" said Kuro "I suffered taking care of this little Mistress…"

Kaya began to bite her lip as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"All for this day… where I kill you!"

"Bastard!" said Usopp clenching his teeth.

"I used to be a captain… how you think it feels to serve a brat for years when you are used to the highest position!?"

Kaya broke down. The tears wouldn't stop flowing and she bit her lip so hard, that blood began to trickle down her chin. She fell to her knees and dropped the gun.

"AGRHH…!" roared Usopp as he charge Kuro, fist held high.

"Oh, and you…" began Kuro as Usopp´s fist closed in on his face. Before making contact, Kuro disappeared and reappeared behind Usopp, ready to slash him up. "I´ll pay you back for that hit yesterday!"

The claw fell towards Usopp, when something that sounded like an explosion could be heard. In the blink of an eye, Nick stood in front of Kuro and blocked the claw with his darkness cladded arms. A second later something from the bottom of the slope flew up and struck Kuro in the face, knocking him down, before flying back.

All the pirates had their mouth wide open and couldn´t believe what just happened. Usopp looked where Nick was before and was shocked. The area where Nick stood before looked like it was hit by a cannonball. The ground was completely destroyed and the wall was cracked open. He then looked at Luffy who still pulling his arm back.

"It… stretched…" said Usopp, still in shock.

"Kitty!" yelled Jango "Kill him!" yelled he while pointing at Nick.

Kitty got on all four and strained the muscles in her legs so they bulged to twice their original size. She launched herself towards Nick in such a speed that a spilt second later, she grabbed a hold of Nick and flew into the forest, using Nick to knock over several threes in the process.

"Nick!" yelled Zoro.

"Uhyahahya…" laughed Jango. "He is dead! Kitty is the only member of the 'Nyaban Siblings' who have gained a bounty! With 5.000.000 on her head she is recognized as one of the largest threats of this crew!"

"Yeah…" came from a pirate "She is crazy but deadly, as she killed 40 marines by herself on the last raid."

"She has gained the name 'Crimson Kitty' since she likes to 'play' with her victims."

"Yeah, last time she ripped a man's head off and played with it like a ball of yarn."

* * *

Back with Nick it didn't go well. He was still being pushed through several trees and only one thought was in his head

"_Why can´t I turn into darkness?_"

He had to get her to stop moving but didn't know how. He let the darkness disappear from his arms and legs and suddenly, she passed through him, sending her into a tree and knocking it down.

She stood up again and looked on as Nick gathered himself and as soon as he was whole again, she charged him once again. She passed through him and Nick grabbed a hold of her arm and swung her into a tree. She was smashed into the tree with such force that the tree´s trunk splintered and the tree fell. Nick kept swinging her as he let darkness cover his arms once again and the speed he swung her in increased. He threw her and she flew, smashing through several trees.

Nick was breathless. He wasn´t used to use his physical strength to such an extent. He let the darkness fade and sat down by a tree. He tried to catch his breath as he looked at where he threw that woman. He stopped breathing when he saw her. She was bleeding from several wounds on her arms and from a big wound on her forehead. Her eyes were still pale, meaning she hadn´t snapped out of the hypnotism.

"**RARW**" she roared before getting on all four and launches herself at Nick. Nick quickly turned to darkness and scattered as Kitty was about to reach him. She slashed out, ripping a big chunk of a tree off. She then stopped up and looked around. Nick had gathered himself behind a tree so he wouldn't be noticed by Kitty and he looked around the corner. SLASH! Nick´s head was ripped off and the tree he hid behind was ripped to shreds. Kitty had noticed him a split second earlier and had already launched herself when Nick looked from his hiding place.

She was about to begin playing with her new 'toy' when the severed head yelled "**10G Black Pressure: Smash!**"

Nick´s body then grabbed a hold of her head, increased its gravity and smashed it into the ground, cracking the ground open like an earthquake. Nick´s head then rejoined his body and he fell down on his ass. He tried to catch his breath once again when Kitty´s body began to stir and she raised her head out of the ground and got back up on her feet. Nick turned into darkness and quickly scattered himself. He gathered himself next to her, let darkness cover his arms and struck out after her.

Kitty dodged the attack and slashed him, leaving a deep wound on the side of his belly. Nick held a hand over his wound to stop the blood from flowing but in vain. Kitty continued her attacks, leaving deep marks all over his body. Nick fell to his knees and was bleeding heavily. Kitty stopped her attacks and looked at him a while before grabbing his head with the intent to rip it off and looked into his eyes. The white in his eyes turned black and his pupils were shining crimson.

Kitty let go and jumped as far back as she could, as fast as she could, and looked at him with frighten eyes. Nick slowly rose up and got back on his feet. A circle of darkness appeared on the ground around him, spinning at high speed. Kitty roared and growled like a beast, trying to intimidating him but looked like a frighten kitten instead. Nick didn't react at all. Suddenly the circle shoot up, creating a pillar of dark energy that rose into the sky. The power that it emitted was overwhelming to Kitty, who just froze up on the spot.

The pillar began to gather itself on one spot, making it take the shape of a small ball. The ball just floated in over the ground a little while before it flashed a dark light. Kitty was blinded by this dark light for a second and when she could see again, she began to panic. In the black ball´s place was a tall man floating instead. He was covered with darkness from head to toe and the darkness looked like something in between black flames and dark smoke. The only part of him that wasn´t covered with darkness was his eyes that was still shining crimson.

Kitty began to back away slowly when she stepped on a twig, attracting the attention of Nick. In the blink of an eye, Nick appeared in front of Kitty, grabbed her by the neck and threw her high into the air. He looked up towards her before disappear and then reappear next to her.

"**20G Black Pressure: Punch.**" he said with a dark voice as he increased the gravity of his fist and punch her in the stomach, sending her flying towards the ground. On impact with the ground, was it like a small cataclysm with the ground shattering open and the trees, in the area of the impact zone, shattered into splinters.

Nick floated a little while before saying "**20G Black Pressure: Drop.**" and increased the gravity of his body and dropping from the sky down on Kitty. When he hit her shattered the ground so the area resembled a meteor crash site and a small earthquake occurred. Most of Kitty´s bones were crushed and her spine was shattered. Nick grabbed her left arm with his right and her neck with his left. His eyes began to shine brighter and he ripped her left arm off and threw it away. He then said "**Absorb: Life.**" and Kitty began to wither away. Her skin turned grey and her muscles disappeared. She became thinner and thinner till she was nothing but skin and bones. She looked at him as her last breath left her body and then she turned to dust.

Nick got back up on his feet and the darkness faded away. When he was completely visible again, he fell back over and passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

When Nick woke up, Zoro was carrying him over his shoulder. Nick was still bleeding but not as heavily as before. A powerful headache forced him to take a hand to his head.

"You're awake?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah." answered Nick.

"Can you walk?"

"I think."

Zoro put Nick down but grabbed him since Nick could barely stand up. They walked for some time when Zoro asked "So, what happened back there?"

"What do you mean?" asked Nick.

"When I found you were you lying in something that looked like a meteor crash site and I could only find an arm of your opponent. What happened to her and what did you do?"

"I went **Berserk**." answered Nick simply.

"Berserk?"

"Yeah, sometimes when my emotions overloads, I go into a state where I am willing to do anything. I once lost it when a customer yelled at me and was out for thirty seconds."

"What happened?"

"Half of Morning Star was destroyed."

"Wait; is that what you did back there?"

"Back where?"

"Back in your village. When I and Luffy was fighting against you, did you go berserk?"

"Yeah, you beat me because you acted quickly. A few seconds later you probably would be dead."

"Damn you can be scary sometimes."

"Now Zoro, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Why are going towards the village?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Zoro.

Nick pointed forward and Zoro looked in that direction. Further up was the village and Zoro stopped walking. They then turned around and walked towards the coast.

"Zoro?" said Nick.

"Yeah?" said Zoro.

"Can it be… that you have a horrible sense of direction?"

"NO!"

"Zoro? Can you keep my 'condition' a secret to the others?"

"What! They should know! It could be dangerous without them knowing and…"

"Please…"

Zoro looked at Nick and said "Fine, but you will tell them someday."

"Agreed, but today isn't that day."

* * *

After some time and a lot of "shortcuts" they finally reached the slope.

"Hi guys!" yelled Luffy, lying on the ground, and Nami waved, with a big bag of loot on her lap.

"Hi" said Nick as Zoro put him on the ground.

"Are you ok?" asked Nami.

"Don't worry. Am alive, right?" answered Nick and Nami just shrugged.

"Hi guys!" said a voice up the slope. The four looked up to see Usopp standing at the top.

"I just want to thank you for helping me defend my home. If it weren't for you guys the village would have been destroyed"

"What are you talking about? If you hadn't done anything I wouldn't had done anything either" said Zoro with a smirk.

"Same here" said Luffy.

"I might have" came from Nick.

"I'm just glad I got their loot" said Nami as she hugged the bag.

"I see, but in light of these things I have made a choice" said Usopp.

The four looked at him and he said "I'm going to be a pirate!"

* * *

A couple of hours later had the group seen the village doctor and bought new clothes. Nick now wore a black long sleeve shirt with a small V-neck, a pair of grey jeans held up by a white belt and a pair of black shoes. They were now sitting in the local pub and just had a meal of fish.

Luffy had his hand down his throat and pulled out a small fish bone.

"Phew… finally got it" he said.

"Your throat isn't trained enough to take fish bones" came from Zoro.

Nick looked blankly at them and asked "Are you two idiots?"

"Yeah…" said Nami as she held up the remains of a fish "This is usual what there remains"

The four began to small talk when the door to the pub opened up and someone called out to them. It was Kaya in a yellow dress and a yellow and orange jacket. She walked up to the table and said "Thank you for all you have done" as she bowed.

"You look better already" said Nick.

"I can't be weak now that you and Usopp have been so strong. I actually came to give you something"

The group followed her down to the coast where a ship with a goat's figurehead was waiting for them. In front of the ship stood a man whose head resembled that of a goat to.

"Good day. My name is Merry and I present to you The Going Merry. It is of a slightly older design but it is sturdy enough to sail anywhere"

"Wow" said Nick.

"A Caravel!" exclaimed Nami.

"Nice" came from Zoro

"Is that a goat!" yelled Luffy.

Merry then walked up to Luffy and began to explain how to steer the ship, before Nami convinced him that he had chosen the worst one to explain it to.

"It is loaded with all you need for a long journey" said Kaya.

"Thanks for going through all the trouble to do this" thanked Nick.

Then they heard someone yelling "SAVE ME!" and looked up the slope. Rolling down the slope was Usopp while being attach to a giant backpack. Nick quickly made his **Gauntlets **and used them to stop Usopp. Unfortunately was Usopp on the inside of the gauntlet and was hurt.

A little while later he got back up and was ready to load his boat.

"So you are really leaving" said Kaya.

"I have to, before I change my mind. Please don't stop me" said Usopp.

"I won't. I am just going to miss you"

"Hey, I promise you that when I am back, I will tell you my adventures that will be more unbelievable than any of my tall tales"

"I will look forward to them"

Usopp then turned to Luffy and the others.

"Well then, good voyage you guys. Hope to see again"

"What are you talking about?" asked Luffy.

"What do you mean? We will both be pirates and…"

"What are you talking about? Hurry up and get onboard" said Zoro.

"What?" came from Usopp.

"We are friends, right?" asked Luffy.

Usopp just stood there a while before yelling "I'M THE CAPTAIN, RIGHT!?"

"LIKE HELL!" yelled Luffy.

* * *

Out on sea with The Going Merry was Luffy and his crew was celebrating their new ship and new companion. Usopp walked away from the party and walked up on the stern of the ship, looking back at his home. Nick noticed this and walked up to him.

"Don't worry, the village will be just fine" reassured Nick.

"I know it's just…" started Usopp.

"It's hard to leave all you have ever known, even if it aren't all good memories"

"Yeah"

"OY NICK!" yelled Zoro "Me and Nami have started a drinking contest! If you want to join, do it now!"

"Coming!" yelled Nick and ran down to the party. Usopp looked after him and began to smile

"Let me show you how I can chuck down a barrel of sake!" lied Usopp.

"Good cause we just hit one barrel!" yelled Nami.

"Ehh!"

* * *

**Hi everyone. I am going to put the Dark Born series on hiatus for a while because I have just started a new story. It is a One Piece, Pokémon Crossover. I know, a weird crossover but it just came to me and hey, I think all crossovers a weird. It will be called "The One Piece League" and will contain a lot of your favorite Pokémon.**

**Leave me a Review and if you have a Question send me a PM.**


End file.
